


but the most special are the most lonely (god I pity the violins)

by borrowedtime



Series: reincarnation alternate universe [3]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, SuperCorp, alternative universe, another entry for this au, basically 2x12 with a SuperCorp twist, its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedtime/pseuds/borrowedtime
Summary: Morgana had spent her first life and countless lives thereafter learning that people would never love unconditionally. Especially not the Luthor family. Part 3 of this reincarnation au, incorporates the events of 2x12.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from All The Rowboats by Regina Spektor.
> 
> let's all celebrate the amount of Lena Luthor that we got in this latest episode by changing it to incorporate more SuperCorp, shall we?

Morgana sat there and listened to Lena’s mother talk - slow, measured words that all made sense - and then she realised that all her lives were bound to be connected in some way or another. There she was: Lena Luthor. With another father that she never knew was her blood. Another absent, dead mother. Another family that made her feel like she wasn’t a part of it. 

An outsider. It seemed that that was what Morgana was forever predestined to be. It made her want to cry, and it made her want her to smile. There would always be some relief in confronting the unexpected. 

That, too, was what Morgana felt when she watched Kara change her tune on the dark haired woman’s innocence. Bitterness, betrayal, was like an old friend. It was like slipping on a pair of shoes to find that they still fit as perfectly as the first day she wore them. It was momentary, Kara’s questioning tune, but it was there. 

God, how she wished for the days where she was bitter free and only filled with light happiness. Purity was a garment well worn and in tatters by now. Those days were forever behind her.

The arrest came quicker than she thought it would. Maggie Sawyer walked in, all regret and hesitation in her posture and voice. It didn’t matter to Morgana all that much that Maggie was the one to be arresting her; her job was to be an enforcer of the law, no matter the question of innocence where there was cold, hard evidence involved. Maggie wouldn’t let it show that she was about to arrest her girlfriend’s sister’s friend, and Morgana would have been quite proud in any other circumstance to see that it didn’t. 

Morgana wasn’t particularly surprised when she was walked out of her office, and read her rights in handcuffs; though she did catch a glance at Kara’s shocked and disappointed face. Of course, destiny would be working against her; so she expected some sort of difficulty in whatever it was Morgana hoped to achieve in every life. Her plea to the dark figure seemed so far away, a distinct and distant flicker of a memory; like a candle long blown out. 

It was difficult, though, for Morgana to convince herself not to feel jilted at Fate’s broken promise; of a reprieve, of a life of rest. All of her life - her first life - was a trail of broken promises, and somehow the High Priestess never quite got used to the feeling. 

When Metallo broke her out of the jail, Morgana was angry with Lillian for a number of reasons. Firstly, she still felt the absence of her magic in her bones whenever she was in a situation that she could have used it to free herself. Secondly, she was trying to be good. Fate could laugh in her face all she liked, Morgana Pendragon was trying to be good. For herself. For Kara. Even if it meant fighting back against the destiny that saw it fit to have her cast as the villain in some vile play that would take place across the ages. Even if it was only for this life.

Lillian had other plans. Convinced that Morgana would only see a tale of villainy in this life. How Morgana wanted to shout at the other woman, who thought herself so wise and so jaded. How Morgana wanted to make this creature see that she was already bathed in sorrow and insanity. 

Lillian thought Lex so troubled, in the way he was driven to defend himself against an alien that the public saw as a god. She would scarcely know what to do with Morgana; whose narrative lived on as the tale of a woman so concentrated in her jealousy that she tore apart a kingdom so she could kill the golden haired King. Oh, the witch wanted to bare her teeth and count her losses. She wanted to tell Lilian of a time she spent two years in a cage, chained like an animal in a living grave. She wanted to tell her of how Morgana was driven into isolation and lunacy in search of revenge against her brother, against her father. 

But she couldn’t, Lillian would never believe her and would never understand. So, Morgana didn’t say a word. Let Lillian prattle on about loss and motherhood, and all the things she thought Lena would never understand. 

Morgana spent the car ride to Lex’s facility waiting for the other shoe to drop. Lillian needed her, Morgana knew. She had spent her first life and countless lives thereafter learning that people would never love unconditionally. Especially not the Luthor family. 

When Lillian revealed that she needed Lena to open the vault, Morgana was hardly surprised; if not, livid. Lillian spoke of love, a love that would transcend all the difficulties of their past, as if the younger woman had never experienced manipulation through love. Morgana had faced worse than a woman masquerading as whatever suited her best at the time. She knew better than to buy into her lies, even if half of what Lilian said was exactly what Morgana had been yearning to hear for most of her lives. 

Perhaps the most surprising event of the night was to see Kara - SuperGirl - show up to save her from a Kryptonite explosion. Morgana was sure she’d burnt that bridge, unintentionally or not, and she certainly wasn’t expecting for Kara to insist upon believing in her with every fibre of her being.

People don’t love unconditionally, and yet, there Kara was; fighting a battle she could very well lose, risking her life for the sake of saving Lena’s.

Morgana wasn’t sure how to react to being saved, yet again, by SuperGirl. What could you say to a person would continually tried to prove all of your habits, all of your suspicions about humanity, incorrect? 

So, she thanked Kara Danvers for her article; which was far too flattering and downplayed what very well could have been another Luthor tactic, to make Lena appear to be the white knight of their family. So, she sent Kara Danvers far, far too many flowers.

So, she called Kara her hero and tried to tell the alien exactly what she meant to the High Priestess.

She didn’t tell Kara that amidst her enlightening talk with Lillian, she had imagined snapping the other woman’s neck with the wave of her hand; as if she still had ancient power running through her bones. Another parental figure who was nothing but a host of disappointment gone, destroyed, and by own her hand no less. No, she couldn’t bear to sully Kara with thoughts of such dark hatred and bitterness. 

So, instead, she smiled and downplayed the emotion that she felt coursing within her when she saw Lillian again. She thanked Kara, for saving her and for supporting her. Kara, it seemed, was bound to defend her no matter what she did, no matter what everyone else thought she did. Kara, it seemed, was the truly selfless kind of person. 

Morgana pulled Kara into a hug, a useless gesture compared to SuperGirl’s countless acts of bravery on her behalf. She felt the other woman’s arms enclose instantly around her, and then she felt her pull away. 

Morgana wasn’t sure what old emotion had possessed her, or what lightness she felt when Kara moved into her focus again. Morgana wasn’t sure, either, what made her hesitate just for a moment before leaning to kiss the alien square on the mouth. 

Morgana felt Kara startle and almost immediately pulled away. 

‘Oh my god.’ The High Priestess stuttered. ‘I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me.’ 

Kara only smiled; the same sunny smile she always gave Lena. ‘No, don’t apologise. I liked it, Lena, I did. I’m just surprised.’ 

‘That I kissed you?’ 

‘Yeah. I guess I just didn’t think that you liked me, like that.’ 

Morgana smiled, and this time the expression felt that it was supposed to be there. ‘There’s a lot of things to like about you, Kara.’ 

Kara scrunched up her nose and looked like she might disagree before she spoke again. ‘I should let you get home and get some rest. I’m glad you’re safe, Lena.’ 

Morgana watched the other woman shift around her, and spoke just before Kara had left the room. ‘I’m glad you were there to save me.’ 

Kara paused for a moment, before continuing. Morgana bit her lip, catching herself in another smile. Let Kara wonder exactly what Morgana meant. Let her wonder about if she knew that Kara was SuperGirl. It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world if Kara thought, for a moment, that Lena already knew her secret and accepted it regardless. It would be the first way Morgana would make it up to Kara, for being such a wonderful and loyal friend. 

Morgana stood in her office for a while, after that, wondering at this light feeling in her chest. How good, how foreign, it felt to have a person stand up for you even if all the evidence was pointing you towards villainy. How refreshing it was to have a person who wouldn’t abandon you at the first sign of trouble. How difficult it was going to be for Morgana to convince herself that Kara wasn’t going to leave her, eventually. 

Morgana tried to clear those nostalgic feelings of doubt from her mind when she walked over to her desk and grabbed her phone. Kara had plugged her number in there after all of the fiasco with Lilian had died down, said that Lena could call her if she ever needed someone to talk to or if she ever needed SuperGirl’s help. 

Morgana opened up a new message on her phone and typed in: “would you like to get dinner with me, on Friday, as a thank you?’ 

The response was almost immediate; “yes, of course. I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote, I wanted to add Maggie into this to demonstrate how Morgana would feel about Maggie being the one to arrest her, because, like, Maggie's only trying to her job and her best, guys.
> 
> also on tumblr: morgana-pendragonss


End file.
